


Goodbye Hello

by Vexed_Wench



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Community: 5_prompts, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sango wonders why she stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Hello

Sango wondered once more why she traveled with her group. There was no reason she could not try to find another slayer village. There were a few a few weeks trek to the west. She knew she could make it if she chose to.

Every night she went to sleep and thought that in the morning she would make her goodbyes and be off to find them.

Every morning she awoke and saw his silver locks in the tree tops where he sat sentry through the night. They were both alike, warriors at heart.

She knew she couldn't leave...him.


End file.
